Teenage Drama
by XxPrincess LunaxX
Summary: The Bladebreakers are know living with the Arch Angels L.A, California. They all live in the same house. Will they be able to survie the 9th grade in Vermont and Daichi in Berendo Jr. High. Love, hatred, and so much more. Pairings inside.
1. Hello new School

**XxPrincess LunaxX: Hi. This is a teenage problem with the Bladebreakers and of course the Arch Angel and Lone Wolfs**

**Tala: Am I in it?**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: I think so**

**Tala: You think so? YOU THINK SO!? Isn't this your fanfic?**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: Jeez no need to shout, and by the way moron you are in it. You're gonna be in all my stories. Except my one shots but if it involves you yeah.**

**Tala: Oh. And were are the guys**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: They're getting ready for the story. Even after all those scenes we did, we finally got it ready. **

**Tala: Totally. It took us like what a month for just this chap.**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: So many problems anyways do the disclaimer and then get ready.**

**Tala: Yes boss. XxPrincess LunaxX does not own beyblade or the school only some of the characters.**

* * *

Cristal's P.O.V

6:00 a.m

_Ring, Ring_

My hand came out of my covers and hit the off button from the alarm clock. Man I hate that thing and I hate today, but not really. First of all I hate today because it's a Monday and first day of school. Second of all I don't hate it today because I'm starting High School and the guys are going too. Even the Bladebreakers are going and we live in the same house.

I got of from my bed. My left sleeve is down my shoulder. I'm wearing an adorable blue long sleeve shirt of white bunnies and an adorable blue pants with white bunnies. It's a set. I head to the bathroom. I took a shower brush my teeth and change I head down stairs to see everybody eating in the dining room. By everybody I mean Ray, Jasmin, Laura, Tyson, Daniel, Miguel, Kai, Hilary, Max, Daichi, Tala, Marisol, and Susan. Wait that's not everybody.

"Good Morning." I said sitting down an empty chair between Kai and Jasmin

"Morning" They all said.

"Where's Tania?" This is the first time she's up late.

"Don't know," came the reply from Marisol. Jasmin's younger sister. Marisol is the same age like my sis Tania. She's a lot like Jasmin except she could control her self and has blond hair. She got that from Jasmin's mom while Jasmin got brown from her dad.

"I'm here" We all look at the staircase to see Tania rubbing her eyes. Man she must've been up all night preparing for her first day in 8th grade. I told her to prepare her stuff on Friday but no, she doesn't listen to me.

End of P.O.V

"So am I late" She said rubbing her eyes once more.

"No mom and dad just left so no." Miguel told his little sister.

"Okay" She yawned and sat next to Daichi who was starring at her.

'_She looks pretty when she yawns. Ewe did I just say that. I'm acting like if I'm in Elementary school when I'm in Jr. High.'_ Daichi thought with a disgusted face.

"mfat mfrung mrafi?" Tyson asked with food in his mouth. (Translation: What's wrong Daichi?)

"Ewe Tyson, swallow before you talk" Hilary said disgusted.

"Nothing" Daichi muttered

Cristal looked at Kai. Kai looked at Cristal. Jasmin looked at Laura. Laura looked at Jasmin. Christine looked at Hilary. Hilary looked at Christine. Marisol looked at Daniel. Daniel looked at Marisol. Ray looked at Tala. Tala looked at Ray. Susan looked at Max. Max looked at Susan. Tania looked at Miguel. Miguel looked at Tania. Tyson looked at everyone.

"Dai-" Ray got cut off by an alarm

"Come on we're going to be late for school" Kai said getting up first and heading to the door. The rest followed and grabbed their backpacks from the maids. They all said thank you to the maid.

They all walked to school today to Jr. High Berendo and Vermont High.

"Guys I have a feeling about Vermont High" Hilary felt something weird about the school.

"Nah I've been here for a year already so I know the dangers of the school but there is no danger" Laura's older sister, Susan, assured the younger kids and Tala.

"I hope so" Hilary muttered.

They all stopped in front of a building. It said Beautiful Berendo Jr. High.

"Okay I guess this is our school right" The red head Japanese boy said.

"Yeah this is it by the way don't get separated and head to the office they said they wanted to talk to you three privately okay"

"Great" The blonde 8th grader muttered.

"We'll come back at 2:00 pm okay?" Max smiled after the three 8th graders were heading for the office.

"Let's go we have 20min. before our classes start." Cristal said starting to run to the other school in the other street.

"But we have 20min. So why in a hurry" Tyson whined running after the others.

"It's that the school's principal wants to talk to us in private" Kai said and stopped running when he was in front of the school. The others stopped as well.

"Hey guys look it's the rich kids." A boy with baggy pants and a long shirt that reaches to his knees said getting of the rail

Hilary got scared and hid behind Kai who will hit the living day of the guy who touches his Hilary._ 'Wait my Hilary I'm going crazy' he thought._

"Hey sweetheart" The boy said walking up to Cristal who was sending him a death glare. If only glares could kill he'll be dead by now. "Ah that hurt princess" he said faking a pout.

"Leave her alone bastard" Ray spoke up standing in front of Cristal.

"No Ray its okay I could handle it"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" She smiled sweetly at him, and he returned the smile. He then moved from Cristal. Cristal then turned her head to the boy. "I see you passed the grade. I don't know how you did it but you won't ass this year"

"You wish"

"No, I know so" She said. She put her hand on his pale cheek. She leaned close to him. Everyone gasped. She smirked when she felt his hands around her waist. She was know close to his lips at least an inch, and then she kneed him in his middle part. He let go of her waist and she took her hand of his cheek. He put his hands covering his private and gasped at how so much pain this one girl brings. She smirked as he almost hit the wall and fall to the ground. "Let's go." They nodded and followed her.

Hilary then came out from her hiding place behind Kai and went next to Cristal. "That was so cool Cristal" Cristal looked at the brunette next to her and smiled. Kai looked at Ray who was looking at Cristal. Kai smirked at his friend. _'I guess Ray found a better Kitty than Mariah'_

"If you kissed that guy I would so kill him and you would've been sorry" Miguel said like an over protected brother.

"Make that two" Tala said,

"No three" Daniel said

Max was frowning, "Four"

Tyson put his arms on his chest "Five"

"Make that all of us girls right" Jasmin said while the rest nodded.

Cristal twirled around then looked at the group and pouted, "I'm sowy swister and bwothews bwut thwat was my only chwose and a gwood one fwor thwat mwatta" She faked a good baby voice.

They all sighed. "Fine" They all muttered.

"Yay!" The brunette twin exclaimed.

They all laughed, but Kai gave a full smile.

Cristal turned to Ray who was looking right at her but caught her gaze so he turned around for her not to notice the blush. She walked up to him. The gang stared at them. "Thank you Ray for trying to defend me from the bastard" She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. He turned redder than before. (A/N: Is that even possible? Tala: I don't know)

Kai then felt a little jealousy (A/N: I said a little) but he shrugged it off.

They all started walking to the office, but Ray was distracted only because of one kiss ho got in the cheek.

Jasmin turned around and smirked at Ray who had his hand over the kiss Cristal gave him. It was like he was protecting it. She then got an idea. An idea that could cause a friendship to shine or break after this.

* * *

**XxPrincess LunaxX: Ooh Ray has a new crush**

**Tala: What about Kai?**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: What about Kai?**

**Tala: Will he be pared up with Cristal after this**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: Yes. No. Maybe so.**

**Tala: XxPRINCESS LUNAxX!!**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: Oh! Oh! (gulp) To reader please don't forget to review! (starts running from Tala) HELP!!!!!!**

**Tala: XxPRINCESS LUNAxX COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!! (chases XxPrincess LunaxX)**

**Max: (appears out of no where, bites a carrot, and imitates bugs bunny) See you next time dock**


	2. Love under a Cherry Blossom Tree

_**XxPrincess LunaxX: My 2nd chapter of Teenage Drama**_

_**Max: Yup**_

_**XxPrincess LunaxX: Where's Tala, Max?**_

_**Max: I think practicing with Susan**_

_**XxPrincess LunaxX: Do they like each other?**_

_**Max: I guess so**_

_**XxPrincess LunaxX: Hey Max?**_

_**Max: Yeah?**_

_**XxPrincess LunaxX: Do you have anything interesting to talk about?**_

_**Max: (sigh) I wish. I'm not even hyper today**_

_**XxPrincess LunaxX: Well I did eat sugar before writing this so I shouldn't I be hyper not calm**_

_**Max: Maybe that wasn't enough sugar**_

_**XxPrincess LunaxX: I guess eating a whole bag of sugar cane doesn't help huh?**_

_**Max: I want candy**_

_**XxPrincess LunaxX: Let's just begin our 2nd chap.**_

_**Max: Sure. Can I do the disclaimer?**_

_**XxPrincess LunaxX: Sure! Knock your self out**_

_**Max: huh? Okay! (Hitting himself)**_

_**XxPrincess LunaxX: (sweat drop) Max, knock your self out is an expression meaning go ahead**_

_**Max: Oh! XxPrincess LunaxX doesn't own beyblade or the schools only some characters.**_

* * *

_Recap:_

_They all started walking to the office, but Ray was distracted only because of one kiss he got on the cheek. _

* * *

Jasmin was starring at Tala and Susan who were laughing at what just happened. She felt jealous that, that wasn't her in Susan's place instead of here, and she was also thinking about the plan about two certain people who aren't great at their feelings especially the girl. Hilary was starring out in space but still walking right. She couldn't help think about a two toned haired bishonen. She had his image forever burned in her head. Christine was talking with Tyson about beyblading. She couldn't help but smile at him. He may be a pig but he was sincere, funny, and courageous. Laura was just starring at Max who was quiet walking next to Cristal. Cristal was also dozed off thinking about the raven haired neko-jin. His cute and irresistible smile. He's beautiful amber eyes. Everything charming about him and the kiss. Susan let's just say she was way to distracted thinking about a sexy Russian red head next to her.

Tala was thinking about a brunette with red highlights even if she was younger than him she was still pretty dam fine in his eyes. Kai who was walking with his hands behind his head and closed eyes (A/N: how does he do that? Max: I have no idea) was thinking about his cute coach, Hilary. Wait did he just say cute coach. _'Ah I am going crazy. Hilary is not cute. Wait no she isn't wait yes no yes ah.' _he thought panicking inside, weird how he doesn't show it. Tyson for the first time wasn't thinking about food. Okay weird he is always hungry except when he's next to a certain girl who is walking next to him. He must admit that she is pretty cute. So many things that he likes about her is so many things she doesn't like about herself. Max was walking next to Cristal thinking about Laura and asking him self so many questions like, why is she always smiling when she doesn't want to? Why is she like that? Why does she hide her pain from us? Why does she look so distant from everybody? Why does she cry when nobody's there? Why doesn't she trust us? Why doesn't she like me? He would always ask himself does questions. He knew Cristal, Susan, Miguel, Christine, and Jasmin would know. They would know because they've been together since who knows when. Ray finally let go from where Cristal kissed him but he was still thinking of her. She was so different from Mariah. Cristal was not obsessed with pink, didn't act like a cat, and so much more but he was asking himself also, why would a wolf like a cat? Let's not forget Cristal is the wielder of Luna the wolf and Ray is the wielder of Driger a tiger. So why would she like him? But he would ask her out one day even if he was afraid of rejection. Miguel let's say was thinking about an older girl who likes a certain red head. That's right Miguel likes Susan. Not Christine nor Laura nor Jasmin. His first friends but Susan a girl who wouldn't see him more than a friend but who knows it could change to something more. Daniel was like Tala thinking about a younger girl Marisol. He likes her cuteness, hyper ness, and her name. Everybody here was like a love sick puppy. A love sick puppy asking for love.

* * *

_** Berendo Jr. High**_

Daichi was thinking about Tania and walking to the office. He was like Kai and Tyson at the same time. He won't admit he has a crush on someone, like Kai who won't admit it too, but he doesn't regret saying how lovely she is, like Tyson thinks about Christine. Tania was thinking about how Daichi was looking at her and was acting. _'Could he like me,'_ She thought, _'Nah.'_ only if she knew. Marisol was like Christine thinking of an older guy, Daniel sure he was one year older than her but liking him wasn't a crime except for their mother and father who says they need to marry someone of their own age not someone older or younger. What a life everyone has. They walked down the hall not talking to each other. Kids were passing by running, slamming their lockers, and talking. The three pre-teens walked in silence until they reached the office of the principal. Marisol knocked on the door.

"Come in" Came a reply from the other side of the wooden door. The three teens came in. "Good morning kids" A middle aged women was sitting on a chair greeted them. She was wearing a lilac jacket and skirt with a white blouse.

"Good morning" The three pre-teens said unison.

"You must be the new kids?" Marisol nodded.

"Yes ma'm. I'm Marisol Franscov."

"I'm Tania Blancanov"

"Daichi Sumeragi"

"Nice too meet you three," She stood up. "I'm Mrs. Cruz"

The three pre-teens were not that happy but they still acted happy.

"Now the three of you will be in the same classes. You will only have one class and an elective okay?"

"Um... yeah it's okay. So what's our class number, floor number, and what electives can we take?" Tania asked Ms. Cruz.

"Room number 33, floor number 2, and building 2. The electives are dance, art, physical, music, and cooking."

"Okay um I want to join cooking"

"I want to join art"

"Is there beyblading?" Daichi asked.

"Yeah is there?" Tania asked.

"I'm sorry but no. As you know beyblading isn't big of a sport here in the U.S" The middle age woman said.

"Yes we are quite aware of that. Well I guess we'll take a class together right guys?" Tania said with a smile on her pale face.

"Sure, why not" Marisol said

"Let's join cooking" Daichi said. He was drooling picturing tons of delicious foods in his mind.

"Not a bad idea." Marisol thoughtfully said.

"Okay then your cooking class is in the cafeteria okay?"

"Okay thanks"

The three students left the office and headed to their classroom. They walked in to see they were the only students there.

"Uh…. What's going on here?" Daichi said looking around the classroom, "Why are we the only ones here?"

* * *

_**Vermont High**_

"It's because you all have been away for a long time so we need to begin from the beginning of 9th" A lady said walking in from behind the students. Everyone gasped at who they got as a teacher. "Surprise kids"

"Ms. Kincade? Is that really you?" Hilary asked.

"Yes kids. It's been a long time huh? Where's Kenny?" Ms. Kincade asked smiling really happily

"He's in a private school for smart kids" Cristal said smiling sweetly at Ms. Kinkade.

"What are you doing here Ms. Kincade I thought you were teaching in Japan?" Ray asked.

"Well I was but I got a better offer here" She said putting her books on her desk. "So I guess we should start the lesson now."

Everybody nodded and sat down on a chair. Cristal was sitting in the right left back corner of the room with her hands cupping her cheeks and her elbows on her desk thinking about the person in front of her. Jasmin was sitting beside Cristal and had her hands on a book about Geometry. Christine was next to Jasmin and was paying close attention to Ms. Kincade and the book. Tyson was in front of Christine reading the book out-load to the class. Tala was in front of Jasmin. He wasn't really paying attention. Hilary was in front of Tyson she raised her hand for her to continue reading were Tyson left of. Kai was next to Hilary and in front of Tala with his eyes closed. It looked like he was asleep but he wasn't he was paying attention. Laura was next to Kai and in front of Ray. Daniel was in front of Laura just wondering about stuff. Max was sitting next to Laura. Miguel was in front of Max. Susan was next to Max and in front of Hilary. Ray was in front of Cristal thinking about her. He then felt eyes on him. He turned around to see Cristal starring at him. They locked gaze. Brown eyes meeting amber eyes. They both blushed deeply they both noticed each others blush and now they were as red as a tomato. They didn't know what was going on they were locked in their own world. Nothing else mattered right now except each others eyes. Ray was leaning closer and Cristal too. Nobody noticed them. Ray and Cristal were inches apart before kissing. **"Ring"** The bell rang. Ray and Cristal snapped out of it. They were both blushing. And I mean really blushing, more reader than a tomato. (A/N: Wow is that even possible Max: (thinking) I have no idea) Ray turned around and faced forward. Cristal sighed. She didn't even now she was holding her breathe.

"Okay class, see you after break okay" Ms Kincade said as her students walk out of the classroom.

"Um… guys let's separate from here yeah?" Jasmin said

"Why?" Max asked.

"Yeah why?" Christine said getting close to Jasmin making her fall back.

"Like that it'll be better we could see more of the school like that" Jasmin said pushing Christine for a little bit of her personal space.

"Fine by me" Tala says.

"Okay here are you partners, Christine and Tyson. Me and Tala. Laura and Max. Daniel and Susan. Kai and Hilary. Ray and Cristal. Miguel you'll be with Daniel and Susan. Is that okay with you guys?" Jasmin asked. They all nodded a yes. Susan looked disappointed not being with Tala but went with Miguel and Daniel. Ray and Cristal were blushing.

* * *

**_With Ray & Cristal_**

They both headed to the field. They walked up a hill and the field was filled with green grass and there was a Cherry blossom tree. It was gorgeous. The beautiful pink leaves made everything look so radiant.

Cristal's eyes widen at the sight of the tree. She smile sweetly at Ray he smiles back. Ray grabs Cristal's hand. When he grabs her hand. He skips a heart so does she. Her hands were warm and his were too. They both walk up to see the tree closer. Cristal looks up at Ray and He looks down at Cristal. They both were smiling at eachother. There eyes lock again. Amber orbs and Brown orbs meet. Ray let's go of Crista's hand. He put's it in his sides. Cristal put her right hand over her heart she could feel her heart beat, beat faster as Ray leans closer to her. She does the same both blushing a little. They were so close there was a gap between them. Ray closed the gap between them. He cupped Cristal's cheeks in his hands. She put her hands over his hands. Ray's kisses were innocent, sweet, and tender.

Ray felt she was responding to his kisses. He licks her bottom lips begging for an entrance. Cristal takes her hands from his and put them on his neck and opens her mouth giving entrance for Ray's tongue to enter. Ray enters his tongue in to Cristal's mouth. He removes his hands from her face and puts them around her slender waist. Cristal put's her arms around Ray's neck. Ray presses Cristal a bit more to his body. Kind of protecting her.

Ray explores her mouth. She tasted sweet. Really sweet like sweet vanilla. They both part from their kiss.

"Ray does this mean?" Cristal asked putting a hand on her lips.

"If you mean I love you then...yes. Yes, Cristal I do love." Ray said looking down to his white shoes.

"Me too" Cristal whispered leaning close to Ray's ears. He smiles happily so does Cristal. They both love eachother. And that's all that matters.

* * *

**_With Jasmin & Tala_**

"Jasmin?" Tala asked the brunette girl with red highlights.

"Yes?" She asks him. They're both sitting under a tree on the field but far from the others.

"Why did you chose me as your partner why not one of the others?" He asked lying down gazing at the sky.

"I guess it's because...well" Jasmin got nervous 'S_hould I tell him how I feel? This is a perfect time to tell him'. _"Well because I...

* * *

**Sneak Peak Next Time:**

_'Kai watch out' Hilary shouted_

_'Should we tell the others?' Cristal asked._

_'Only if you want to tell'em' Ray tells you_

_'Tala? I...I' Jasmin says with tears._

* * *

**XxPrincess LunaxX: Here is the second chapter of Teenage Drama**

**Max: Yay!**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: But I won't update the third chapter yet.**

**Max: Why?**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: Because I'm pissed off right now.**

**Max: I'll ask again. Why?**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: My friends sister keeped calling me and bitching me around and I hanged up on her.**

**Max: Oh**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: Yeah so I need to calm down my anger.**

**Max: Oh okay**

**XxPrincess LunaxX: Anyways see ya next time folks**

**Max: Don't forget to review**


End file.
